super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Playable)
Spider-Man is the lead character and one of the main protagonists of Disney/Marvel's The Ultimate Spider-Man. Spidey himself, as he is often nicknamed, is based on Marvel's Spider-Man franchise which began in March 1963 with Amazing Spider-Man #1. Like his comic book original, he was biten by a radioactive spider which gave him his spider-like powers like wall-crawling or web shooting. With his newfound powers, he began combating evil in the streets of New York City, but to a price: His uncle Ben was murdered as a revenge on Spider-Man. One year after this accident, Spider-Man became a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee in his quest to become the ultimate Spider-Man and protect everyone dear to him. Spider-Man was confirmed playable as part of the great reveal of Disney XD Superstar Brawl on January 31th, 2014 and is the first character of his franchise to join the roster. Attributes Spider-Man's a great choice for starters but also a good option for experts. His speed is beyond his weight class (he has a similar weight like Marth) and most of his moves are strong and fast. And if this isn't enough, Spidey's also got great recovery, good juggling moves and so on. The only things he isn't strong at, is that he almost completely lacks edge-guarding moves and is rather easy to KO. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Punches twice and then does a knee-kick sending the player flying in the air, 3%, 4%, 7% (total: 14%), small knockback *Up Tilt: Kicks upwards only standing on his fingers, fast and precise juggling move, 9% *Down Tilt: Does a breakdance kick, 8%, knockover *Forward Tilt: Does a handstand and kicks to the side, 8% *Dash Attack: Dashes, places a websling on the "ceiling" and kicks into his opponent, 14%, good knockback *Up Smash: Charges, jumps up, does a salto and kicks upwards, 7%-19%, good for juggling *Down Smash: *Forward Smash: *Neutral Aerial: *Forward Aerial: Kicks to the side in a spidey-like way, 6% *Back Aerial: Falls backwards and then kicks the opposite way he was facing originally, 9% *Up Aerial: Falls upside down and kicks upwards, juggling move but pretty slow, 11% *Down Aerial: Falls to the side, spins around himself and kicks downwards, a weak Meteor Smash, 9% *Grab Aerial: Grabs his opponent with his webs and jumps at him/her *Pummel: Punches twice every second, 2% per hit *Forward Throw: Holds his opponent by a sling and smashes his opponent to the ground like a hammer releasing his foe in the process, 11% *Back Throw: Holds his opponent by a sling and whirls around eventually letting go of his opponent, 10% *Up Throw: Holds his opponent by a sling, whirls around and throws him or her upwards. Then he catches his opponent kicking him or her upwards again, 15% *Down Throw: Holds his opponent by a sling, jumps up, smashes his opponent below himself and lands on top of his foe creating massive knockback, 18% *Floor Back: *Floor Front: Does a handstand and kicks into his opponent doing two handstands in total, 13% *Edge (>100%): Jumps off the edge, shoots a websling at the edge / edge guarding opponent and glides to it/him/her, doing rather huge knockback, 16% *Edge (100%+): Kicks back onto the stage, fast and strong, 12%, very small knockback *Neutral Special: Shoots a webball at his opponent (chargeable) which does both, damage and the victim sticky making it hard for his foe to walk and dodge attacks for a couple of seconds, 6% - 22% *Side Special: Rides his Spider-Cycle over the stage and when facing the ground, jumps off. The cycle itself is destructable with its destroyed parts function as throwable objects (similar to Wario's bike), knockover, 12% *Up Special: Shoots a websling upwards and quickly climbs upwards on it, good recovering move, works good for attacking characters from above knocking them back, 10% *Down Special: Klings onto a wall and crawls up on it, very very good recovery move as most of the stages have climbable walls *Superstar Smash: Taunts *Up: *Down: *Side: Idle Poses *What's to follow his opponent but notices that his phone's ringing. "MJ? Not now, MJ! I'm kinda in the middle of something here." *Takes out a hotdog and eats it Cheer *Spidey! Spi-der-Man! Spidey! Intro *Swings in, looks around, notices his opponents and readies for battle Outro *Winning: Gets a jetpack (as a price for his victory) and flies away uncontrollingly *Losing: Lies on the ground and sighs Victory Sequence *Rides in on his Spider-Cycle, jumps up and stands there victoriously. However, he notices his ride's being smashed into something and stands there shocked. *Swings in, winks and swings out of the screen *Crashlands with his jetpack which is about to explode but Spidey weakens the explosion with his webs at the last second Losing Sequence *Claps Event Matche *Event Match #01: Let the Battle begin! (Defeat Spider-Man as anyone!) Rush Mode Costumes Default *Yellow: Spidey's suit gets yellow with black strips *Blue: Spidey's suit gets dark blue with dark green strips *Black: Spidey's suit gets black with yellow strips *White: Spidey's suit gets white with black strips *Green: Spidey's suit gets brown with light green strips Alternate Costume *Yellow: Peter's hair gets blond, his shirt yellow, his t-shirt black and his pants brown *Blue: Peter's hair gets dark brown, his shirt dark blue, his t-shirt black and his pants dark blue *Black: Peter's hair gets white, his shirt black, his t-shirt white and his pants black *White: Peter's hair gets gray, his shirt light blue, his t-shirt stays white and his pants get violet *Green: Peter's hair gets slightly darker, his skin color gets light brown, his shirt green, his t-shirt yellow and his pants dark green Quotes *"Let's do this quick! I need to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s - fast!" - being selected *"Me? Well, I feel honored that you've chosen me out of such cool characters like-" (gets cut off much to his dismay) - being selected *"I'm Peter Parker - and I'm the ultimate Spider-Man" - being selected *"Oh, I can see this gonna be a piece of cake!" - Pre-Match quote *"Didn't expect this, huh?" - scoring a point *"And Spidey scores!" - scoring a point *"Only if Fury could see me right now!" - scoring a point *"This is what I call ultimate!" - scoring a point *"Well, I didn't see that coming!" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Woah- Oops, hope that didn't hurt too bad!" - having dealt a heavy attack *"What part of "Ultimate Spider-Man" don't you understand, pal?" - having dealt a heavy attack *"Ultimate, yet not invincible ..." - being hit by a heavy attack *"My Spider-Sense should have warned me by now ..." - being hit by a heavy attack *"Can it be that you call yourself ultimate as well?" - being hit by a heavy attack *"Spidey to Spider-Sense, can you hear me? Where are you!?" - having respawned *"I'll remember that one, pal!" - having respawned *"Yeah, Ava. It's me, Pete. Could you give me some back-up - when? Kinda NOW!!" - having respawned *"Toldya - piece of cake!" - having recovered *"Even for a spider - this one was close!" - having recovered *"A new gadget of Doc Connors? Cool!" - picking up an item *"Let's hope you work like I hope you do." - picking up an item *"One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s or just another lame copy?" - picking up an item *"Yummy" - doing one of his idle poses *"MJ? Not now, MJ! I'm in the middle of something here." - doing one of his idle poses *"Wait, aren't you a little young to be in crossover fighting game?" - combating Phineas and Ferb *"Sure wonder who would win: You or the Iron Fist?" - combating Jack *"Another superhuman? Have you been biten by a radioactive spider, too?" - combating Chase *"Hulk!? It's me - Spidey! You would never squash Spider, right? Uh, right?" - combating Hulk *"Are you think or something with you eating all those pills? If yes, I'd know some pretty good guys over at Mighty Med's who could help" - combating Pac-Man *"Electro!? Oh no, just some sparky rat ..." - combating Ash and Pikachu *"It says "Pikachu" - sure wonder what its name could be ..." - combating Ash and Pikachu. *"There's something you don't see every day in New York City - a platypus with a fedora. Isn't it cu- Oh no, it's coming right at me!" - combating Agent P *"Yep, live and in color. So look out, here comes a punch!" - combating Candace Trivia *In his battle quote with Pac-Man, he mentions Disney XD's latest new show Mighty Med, the only way this franchise will appear in Disney XD Superstar Brawl. **He also mentions Electro, one of his many foes, in his battle quote with Ash and Pikachu. ***He also mentions the trait that, in the anime, Pokémon say nothing but their name. A trait that has been recently transfered into the games with Pikachu now saying Pikachu like Ash's in the anime instead of its sound similar to other Pokémon. **He also mentions Iron Fist, one of his partners, in his battle quote with Jack. **He also mentions Doctor Connors, also known as The Lizard, when picking up an item. **He also mentions Nick Fury when scoring a point. **He also mentions Ava, also known as White Tiger who is another one of his partners, after having respawned. **He also mentions Mary-Jane Watson, nicknamed as MJ, in one of his idle poses. **Spider-Man will have several other humurous battle quotes with other characters. Category:The Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Playable Characters in DXDSB